tinytowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Bux
Tower Bux or Bux are the alternative currency in Tiny Tower. They can be used for various functions such as speeding production, buying elevators, and gaining coins. Uses for Bux *'Hurry production of an item -' For the cost of one Tower Buck for each hour of restock time remaining you can instantly stock the item that is currently restocking. For example it will cost 4 Tower Bux to instantly restock a floor that has anywhere from 4 hours to 3 hours and 1 second remaining. *'Hurry construction on a floor -' For the cost of one Tower Buck for each hour of construction time remaining you can instantly finish construction of a floor. For example it will cost 4 Tower Bux to instantly finish construction on a floor that has anywhere from 4 hours to 3 hours and 1 second remaining. *'Move a Bitizen in to an open apartment immediately -' You can spend 1 Tower Buck to move a Bitizen into an apartment with a vacancy. This saves the trouble of hoping an elevator lands on that floor. *'Buy 100 buckets of Paint -' You can buy 100 extra buckets of Paint for 1 Tower Buck *'Quick sell remaining stock -' You can spend Tower Bux to instantly sell all of the remaining stock of an item on a floor. *'Buy a faster Elevator -' You can buy a faster elevator by spending Tower Bux. Level 1 costs 25 Bux, Level 2 costs 75 Bux, and Level 3 costs 125 Bux. *'Convert to Coins -' You can trade in Tower Bux for coins at the following rates: Ways to earn Bux *'Tips from Bitizens - '''When you deliver a Bitizen to a floor there is a chance they will tip you a '''Tower Buck'. Bitizens will not tip if you take them to an apartment with an open space and have them move in. *'Fully stocking a floor -' When you stock a floor with all 3 types of items you will either gain a Coin bonus or a Tower Buck. *'Putting a Bitizen in their Dream Job -' When you place a Bitizen in their Dream Job you will earn between 1-3 Bux. Once the Bitizen has been placed in their Dream Job, you can't gain additional Bux 'for putting the same Bitizen in the same job, even if you build another of the same store. You can, however, continue getting Bux for putting additional Bitizens in their 'Dream Job, even if you immediately fire/evict them afterwards. *''' Help find a Bitizen -''' Sometimes an icon with a blue background and white person symbol will appear. If you click this you will be given a mission to find a Bitizen in your tower for some reason (they have a photo shoot, they are late for work, etc.) If you find the Bitizen you will get a Tower Buck for your trouble. *'Purchase Tower Bux -' You can purchase Tower Bux using real money at the following rates: Category:Currency